


My Mom's Not Home

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Cute, Cutesy, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Gay Sirius Black, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Middle Eastern Sirius Black, Protective Remus Lupin, Relationship(s), Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Walburga Black's A+ Parenting, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-06-29 06:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19824658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Sirius Black wants his boyfriend to come over but Remus has a rather unexpected answer for him. Something that's not just part of that joke either actually.Oneshot/drbable





	My Mom's Not Home

Sirius Black tossed his feet up on the couch as he dialed his boyfriend's number. He knew he was off work by now, and he knew he should pick up the phone too. Right on time, the line clicked. 

"Hey, Pads," Remus Lupin said gently. He sounded tired. 

Sirius grinned despite that. He was just glad to hear from him honestly. "Hey babe, you should come over."

"I can't."

"What?" Sirius frowned, propped his chin up in his hand as he stared blankly at the television, not paying that much attention to be honest. "Why not?" He'd been looking forward to seeing him for a long time and he'd been waiting for him too. So this wasn't fair. 

"...uh, I'm hiding a body."

Oh. Okay. Sirius rolled his eyes. He didn't believe him for a second. "My mom's not home." Maybe that would change his mind. 

"I know."

Weird. 

...wait. 


End file.
